


不存在的圣诞节

by TLaundryball



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:14:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28068399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TLaundryball/pseuds/TLaundryball
Summary: 爱是凡人才能享受的事情
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	不存在的圣诞节

1.河  
Tommy坐在船上，潺潺的河水在他周围流动。  
“所以你被放逐了。”撑船的是一个戴空白面具的人，tommy看不到他的脸，也不知道他是怎么在眼睛被挡住的情况下把船撑成一条直线的，但这似乎是渡过这条河的唯一方式。  
“是的，现在我还迷路了，真是操淡。”  
“为什么？”  
“什么？”  
“你是一位骑士。他们为什么放逐你？”  
“我杀了——不，这不是原因。”金发的男孩揪紧已经破破烂烂的衣角，“我参与了竞选，我失败了。他们认为我继续留在那里是对国家的威胁，so here I am.”  
“但没有任何一条法律规定竞选失败的人应该被逐出国家。你是因什么而被指控的？”  
“...杀人。”  
面具人歪了歪头。  
“我杀了一位牧师。他...我们之间有一些误会，但我的确杀了他。”男孩把脸整个埋进手心里，深深地吸了一口气，“现在我孤身一人了。”  
面具人点点头，表示自己听到了，但没有发表评论。过了一会儿，他说：  
“你可以叫我dream。我会带你去河的另一边，但我不确定它是你想去的地方。”  
“我没有什么目的地。我想去的地方已经永远不再欢迎我了，所以现在我去哪都无所谓。”  
这条河宽得吓人，河面上笼罩着一层白茫茫的雾气，河水漆黑，深不见底。好在这会儿随着小船的前行tommy终于感到雾气消散了一点，河对岸浮现出星星点点暖黄色的灯火。  
“哇哦，我不知道这里还有一座城市！我以为王国以北都是无边无际的荒原。”  
船沿在木质码头上磕出轻轻一响，dream跳上岸，把tommy也拉上来，他摘下面具，冲tommy咧嘴一笑。  
“欢迎！”  
Tommy看着从浓雾中浮现出的巨大城堡的塔尖，他难以置信地揉揉眼睛，小跑着靠近了一点，一道黑色的城墙出现在他面前，城门向他敞开，两边门上各挂着一面旗帜。  
他睁大眼睛，后退了两步，撞在dream身上。  
“...L’Manberg.”

城里气氛很欢乐，城堡周围挂满了灯笼，人们吵吵嚷嚷的，不同颜色的焰火在头顶绽放。tommy和dream并肩走在主街道上（tommy注意到他不知道什么时候又把那个面具戴上了），被欢闹的人们挤来挤去。Tommy茫然无措，他觉得自己在这里只是个彻彻底底的外乡人，但眼前的一砖一瓦又是他最熟悉的样子。他无助地抓住dream的手臂。  
“现在这儿有个庆典，”dream的声音在人群的喧闹中很模糊，“大概会持续一周。”  
“为了什么？”  
“为了迎接新的国王。”  
“新的国王？”那次悲惨的选举在tommy眼前走马灯般浮现，眼前的庆典顿时令他作呕，“你是说JSchlatt？”  
“什么？不，Schlatt已经死了，我们欢迎的是他的继任者，一位贤明的君主。”  
“谁？”  
Dream在面具下发出一串轻松的笑声，“你就等着吧。”说完带领他继续向城堡走去。

金发的男孩手执长剑，身着全套盔甲走在通向城堡的路上，每一步都带着全身的铁甲发出愤怒的响声。他走到城堡后院，一个穿着白色长袍的高个子男人在那里等着他。  
“我不敢相信，”tommy冲过去揪住男人的领子，“你背叛了我们！！你、你把他们都杀了！”  
“tommy，tommy听我说，”wilbur举起双手，“我没有理由去陷害一支王国的精英部队，除非我确信他们在做什么不好的事。”  
“你他妈的是个骗子！！”tommy根本听不进去他在说什么，“你说过你不会伤害任何人！你，你让我放你进去，上帝啊那天的命令明明是‘除了骑士团成员外其他人都不得进入’，可我违规让你进去了，因为你说你‘只是想祝福他们’！我信了，我真他妈是全天下最该死的蠢货，让你这个婊子加入了他们！”  
“对不起，tommy，但我破坏传送门只是因为国王想要发动一场战争，骗了你们的是他，我不能眼睁睁看着他们去——”  
“别指望我再他妈相信从你嘴里吐出来的一个字，wilbur。我相信你太多次了，可从小时候起你就一直把我当傻子耍。我现在只想听你回答一个问题：在炸毁传送门前，你知道他们都会死在那里吗？”  
Wilbur点点头：“我知道。”  
男孩的脸沉了下来，他举起剑，剑尖对着wilbur：“那你就背叛了我们，wilbur。你是个叛国者。”

“...tommy，Tommy？”  
Tommy猛地回到现实，环顾四周。Dream已经带着他来到了城堡的内部，他来过这里很多次，沿着长长的红毯往前走，经过武器室和一些文员的房间，尽头有一间会议厅，曾经国王就在那里召开御前会议，wilbur经常坐在那张巨大的圆桌边听国王演讲，有时自己从城堡中巡逻路过，他的哥哥就会对自己抿嘴一笑。那些日子像一张张蒙着灰尘的旧照片，模糊到让他怀疑那究竟是不是真的。  
然而现在他又置身这里了，他觉得自己好像身处一个恍惚的梦境中。  
他们从会议厅门口经过，拐个弯，进入一间巨大的，富丽堂皇的大厅。在华丽的地毯和镶嵌着宝石的墙壁尽头，有一个用黄金雕刻成的王座。  
Tommy走过去，不知道是不是因为不在办公时间，王座上并没有人，一顶皇冠静静地躺在那里。  
“国王在哪里？”  
Dream面向王座行了个骑士礼，“他还不在这里。不过稍微等一阵子，他会来的。”他停顿了一下，像是在说服自己，“...他会来的。”  
“好吧，”尽管好奇，但说实话tommy并不太在意国王的去向，这座城市和他过去生活的L’Manberg很像，但还是有微妙的不同，也许称其为L’Manberg2.0比较合适，“你为什么带我来这里？”  
“哦，”dream咧嘴一笑，“真抱歉，我都忘记带着你这件事了。这里是我的目的地，因为我就住在这里。你可以在城里随便转转，在夜深前找个地方住下，大家都很友好的。”他说着就把tommy往外面推。  
“你说的‘友好’是他妈什么意思，我几周前刚刚被这座城市投票流放了！！”tommy大喊，然而两个卫兵已经架着他往城堡外走去，他简直要ptsd发作了，“操，我恨你，我知道你带我来这里只是想羞辱我，你个贱——”  
卫兵将他架到城堡外，松手，然后毫不犹豫地离开了。  
L’Manberg繁华的街道在他眼前展开。节日还在继续，tommy鼻子一酸，暖黄色的灯火在他的视野里逐渐糊成一片。  
“真棒，”他转过身，背对那片辉煌的灯火，他伸出手却不知道能握住谁的手，“现在我又是独自一人了。”

红色。红色在他视线里蔓延，就像流下的血。  
“wilbur，wilbur！！求你了，求你快告诉我你没事，”男孩跪在血泊里，眼泪从他瞪大的蓝色眼睛里不停地滚落，分不清是担忧还是被吓的。“为什么不挡住，你不是有圣盾吗，从小时候起每一次你都能挡住我，傻瓜！！”  
“我做不到——也许因为我是个‘叛国者’，也许因为我终于被我的信仰抛弃了。Tommy，”wilbur张开手掌，一团金色的光点在掌心跳跃了一下就消失了，那只手随即无力地垂下，“我好害怕，我现在甚至不能治疗自己...”  
男孩一路向下坠落，掠过城堡，掠过冰冷的墓碑，掠过演讲台下听众不怀好意的笑声，却什么也抓不住。  
“我宣布：TommyInnit，从今天起被正式逐出L’Manberg！”  
他失去了财产，家人，骑士的身份，最后被自己的国家像没人要的垃圾一样丢掉。面前一片黑暗，深渊好像引诱着他跳下去。跳下去，他想，跳下去一切就结束了，只要沉下去，沉下去，水流会把你带到wilbur那里。  
Tommy向前迈了一步。他身后不知道从哪冒出一个人，冲过来就是一个滑铲，两个人一起摔在地上。  
“你踏马有病啊！！”tommy破口大骂。拜刚才屁股着地的剧痛所赐他现在完全清醒了，面前是他和dream初次见面的那条河，他距河水一步之遥，天已经快黑了。Tommy愤怒地转身想看看是谁这么不会读空气，却在看到那人面容时像个碰瓷的一样坐在地上起不来了。  
“tommy？”  
“wilbur，你、你你你为什么会在这里，你是鬼吗？”  
“哦这太不礼貌了tommy，”wilbur站起来拍拍身上的土，把tommy也拉了起来，“我是个活生生的人，然后我很高兴能在这里见到你。”  
“可是你，你...我...”tommy完全混乱了。  
“tommy，你刚才在干什么？”  
Tommy脸红了，他的大脑里条件反射冒出了一百多个借口，每一个都激烈地拒绝在这个男人面前承认他刚才差点一了百了。关于wilbur为什么还活着又为什么在这里的疑惑很快被抛在了九霄云外。  
“我我我，我游泳啊、你管我！！”他挑了一个最顺口的脱口而出，“你p事真多，快让我下去！”  
“那我也要游。”wilbur说着就要脱衣服。  
台词不应该是你跳我也跳吗？为什么变成你游我也游了，“你根本就不会游泳！特么的你脑子出什么问题了”tommy一把扑过去把他拉住，却突然被wilbur抓住了另一只手，两个人保持着一个非常尴尬的姿势视线相对，双手紧握。  
“你才是那个不会游泳的。”wilbur紧紧抓着他的手，tommy挣扎了一下，没挣脱，“你才是那个会沉下去然后死掉的人。”  
Tommy惊恐地发现wilbur说的好像是实话。  
“现在，tommy，”wilbur盯着他，“做个乖孩子，跟我回去。”  
tommy悻悻被拉走了。  
跟着wilbur穿过城市，面前是一幢挂满了灯笼的小房子，从书房到浴室一应俱全，美中不足的是只有一间卧室。  
“不要！！”tommy誓死捍卫自己的被窝，“我他妈不要男人睡一张床，我他妈五岁以后就没和其他人睡过一张床了，让我和成年男人睡还不如鲨了我，我说真的，快点鲨了我wilbur！！”  
Wilbur无视他的抗议熟练地在小床一侧加了个新枕头。  
“WILBUR!!!”  
“我昨天刚刚看了恐怖片！我怕得要死，我在这里没什么朋友，所以我...”  
“你看了什么恐怖片”  
“我我我...嗯，标题我没编。”  
Tommy抡起枕头就朝wilbur脸上砸去。  
打归打，在有且只有一个卧室的房间里怎么打也不会多一张床出来，tommy不得不痛苦接受现实。他靠在枕头上尴尬地四处乱看，发现床边的小桌子上堆满了乱七八糟的稿纸。  
“你在写什么啊？”他偏过头，wilbur正在旁边就着小夜灯看书。  
“是一个提案，有空我再详细讲给你听——对了tommy，我打算今年和你一起过圣诞节。”  
“为什么突然说这个——离圣诞节还有好几个月呢！”  
“但是我觉得我应该先预约一下，你觉得呢？你想和我一起过圣诞节吗？”  
放在平时tommy肯定要跳起来吐槽wilbur稀奇古怪的话题转变，但现在他不知怎的对面前这个男人充满了宽容：和一个生死不明的幽魂计较未来的事情是整个世界上最不明智的事。  
“好吧，我会的。”  
“你保证？”  
“我保证。”tommy还是闷闷不乐。  
Wilbur Soot想过一次圣诞节。

2.国王  
Tommy去城堡找了一次dream，他不在那里，而王座上还是没有人。在离开的路上，他意外碰到了哼着小曲的dream，他愈发觉得眼前这个男人像游魂一样，出现在城市的任何地方，又和所有人都没有关系。  
“Enjoying your stay?”dream问。  
“我不打算回答你这个问题。事实上，dream，我有太多问题想要问你了。”  
“你为什么觉得我能解答你的疑惑呢？”  
“因为你是带我来这里的人！你能随意进出城堡，你看起来和国王关系不错，还有，你...你是我在这里唯一认识的人。”  
Dream发出一串开水壶般的笑声，过了半晌，他笑够了，才对tommy说：“你昨天好像在这里遇到了其他熟人啊，你们待得挺愉快的。”  
“他不是我的——！！！好吧他是我的熟人，但我昨晚怎么过的完全是我的事，好吗？！”他回味了一下，发现自己有越描越黑的嫌疑，dream在一旁笑得更开心了，“算了不管了，非要说的话，他也是我要问你的问题之一。”  
“wilbur和你怎么了？”  
“我，我不知道，他为什么会出现在这里？他不是应该...，应该...？”  
“他没有死，tommy。”  
“什么——你说‘他没有死’是什么意思？！我，我——”  
——我亲眼看着他死在我面前，我亲眼见过他的墓碑。  
Dream看着他混乱的表情，又笑了，然后拐了个弯向城外走去，“ok听着tommy，这里是L’Manberg，但也许不是你所熟知的那一个。如果你想知道这里的故事，比如...比如为什么你在这里还能见到你的哥哥，我可以讲给你听。不过不是现在，今天我有其他事要做。”  
“当然，”tommy追上他，“你什么时候有空？”  
“明天这个点，河边等我。”

Tommy在吃晚饭的点准时回家了，桌子上没有饭，wilbur正趴在一张巨大的纸板上画着什么。Tommy凑过去，发现他在一大堆方格上像小学生填空那样填着一串1-31的数字。  
“你在干什么？”  
“画日历。”wilbur头也不抬地说。  
“为什么啊？”  
“相信你已经发现了这一点，我聪明的小男孩：这座城市没有四季和日期的变化，每一天都是同一天，没有风，雨，雪，太阳永远都挂在这里。可是这就意味着我们不能享受节日的快乐吗？不，我不接受，tommy。所以我在写...这个，”他把一大堆废稿抱到tommy面前的桌子上，上面写了详细完整的历法，“事实上我忙这个已经好久了！这是最终版本，三天以后我会向议会展示我的提案，然后把那一天设定为十二月一号。Tommy，你会给我投票的对吗这样我们就有两pia——”  
“可是为什么是从十二月开始啊？我觉得新纪元好像都是从一月开始的。”  
“是的，可是tommy，如果从一月开始，我们就要等一整年才能过圣诞节了，那会是...那会是一段很长的时间，不是吗？”  
“有道理。”  
“所以，”wilbur星星眼，“你会给我的提案投票对吗？”  
“你为什么这么在乎圣诞节——”  
“没有为什么，因为我想，还有你他妈的就不能少问两句吗？！”wilbur怒了，“我为这个城市设计了一整套历法，我觉得我有权利决定这里的人们第一个过的是什么节日！”  
“好吧不管你了，我好饿。”  
“哦那你可能要考虑自己做饭了，因为我没做。”  
“你特么在家里待了一整天却抽不出十分钟来做饭——”  
“我在创作！！”wilbur抓起一把废稿怼到tommy脸上，“我在为十万人决定应该什么时候过圣诞节，这他妈的比给一个16岁的小屁孩做饭重要多了！还有，做饭不止需要十分钟，tommy。”  
Tommy被他一只手拎着后脖子提起来，疯狂挣扎，顺便用超大音量表示了激烈的抗议。  
“好吧，我做，我做！！”他屈服了，对wilbur大喊，“你晚上想吃什么！！”  
“烤土豆。”wilbur心满意足地把他放回地上，tommy气哼哼地挽着袖子往厨房走去。  
“别忘了三天后给我投票！”wilbur对他的背影大喊。

“你来了。”  
“是的，现在可以开始我们的问答环节了吗？”  
Dream笑了笑，领着tommy沿河岸走。城市的灯火被远远抛在身后，在这里抬头能清楚地看到星星，可惜tommy对星象一窍不通。  
“ok dream，第一个问题：为什么这里会有一座和L’Manberg一模一样的城市？”  
“简单来说，这是一座被复制的城市。你可以把它理解成一个玻璃瓶，一个新的存档，怎样都行。它重现了L’Manberg所有的人和建筑，只是在事件发展上进行了一些微调，但不用担心，这里发生的事情不会影响到真实世界，因为‘玻璃瓶’里的人无法离开那里，而且瓶中的时间永远只会在同一天循环。”  
Tommy目瞪狗呆。  
“但是，复制一整座城市，他特么图个啥？谁会这么无聊啊？”  
dream瞥了他一眼，“也许...神？”  
Tommy点点头，似乎短暂被说服了，“那你的意思是，瓶子里的wilbur是真实存在的？”  
“没错，他只是无法离开那里。”  
“你刚才还说那里的时间只会永远在同一天循环...这是不是说，我永远也没法知道那里‘新的国王’是谁了。”  
“哦，这个，”dream轻快地踢飞了一块石子，“我觉得这是这个世界的例外。它总有一天会迎来自己的国王的。”  
“...dream，我还是不明白。哪怕对于神来说，维持一座城市的运行也不是一件小工作。他——如果那个神真的存在的话，他为什么要这么做呢？”  
“我不知道，你可以自己去问问他。”dream开玩笑，“我们来聊点其他的吧，tommy！我也有几个问题想问你。第一个，你是怎么找到我的？你知道，这是河上唯一的渡口，而这条河很长。”  
“我捡到了一个指南针。”  
Dream的表情凝固了。“指南针？”  
“是的，就在河岸边上，可能是路过这里的人不小心弄丢的，说实话那才是我最初到达这条河的地方。河太宽了，我游不过去，又没有桥，所以我跟着指南针走，然后就碰到了你。”  
“在哪？！”dream突然揪着tommy的领子把他一把提了起来，音量之大把男孩吓了一跳。  
“哦哦哦哦哦！别冲动，我又没说要抢你的。”  
“那个指南针在哪？”  
“你有什么毛病？”tommy示意dream先把自己放下来，然后把自己背包里的东西哗啦啦倒了一地，终于从最底下滚出一个指南针来。它表面上雕刻着精美的纹路，四个方向镶嵌不同颜色的宝石，在黑夜里散发出黯淡的光芒，看上去的确价格不菲。他把指南针往dream手里一拍。  
“我知道这个很值钱啦，还给你就是了。”  
Dream倒吸了一口凉气，他死死盯着躺在手心里的那个指南针，双手发抖。  
“George。”他轻声说。  
“什么？”  
“这不是我的东西，tommy。”dream站起来，紧紧攥着指南针，“你是在哪里捡到它的？”  
“河岸边的一片草丛里，你想要我带你去看看吗？”  
dream点点头，跟着他往下游方向走去。  
“你说‘这不是你的东西’是什么意思？George又是谁？”tommy一边踢石子一边问。  
Dream这次变得沉默多了，他似乎花了很久来思考要不要回答tommy的问题，久到tommy以为他其实根本没听见。  
“George是我的一个...朋友。我不确定。他不在这里，我也不知道他现在究竟在哪。那个指南针是他的东西。”  
Tommy消化了一下这句话里的信息量。  
“可是那个指南针完全不起效，它不能...等等，”他从dream手里抢过指南针然后绕着他转了一个圈，“它指向你诶。”  
“是的。”  
“哇哦，所以他随身带着一个永远指向你的指南针...what a FRIEND.”  
“别他妈拿这件事开玩笑。”dream的语气很冷。  
“哦为什么？George，‘你的朋友’，他现在怎么了？”  
“我什么都不知道。”dream看着远处朦胧不清的地平线，“我希望在你带我到达你找到指南针的地方以后我能知道得多一点。”  
“所以你在找他。”  
“是。我们有一些...不，我不知道。但是是的，我在找他。”  
“你们闹矛盾了？”  
Dream耸耸肩，“也许？”  
“哦我看过那张脸——小情侣闹矛盾时都是这个表情。”  
高点的男人没有对他的调侃给出任何反应，只是沉默地往前走着。  
“喏，就是这里，”tommy带着他来到一块突出的河岸边，河流打湿了泥土，上面的草皮秃了一块，“当时这里还零零散散有点其他的东西，那边有个烧完的篝火堆，我猜他大概是在这里休息，来接水时没站稳，指南针从口袋里滑出来了。这里水深吗？”  
“我从没碰到过河底。”  
“哦，那可太不幸了。”  
Dream跪在草地上看了一会儿，突然一拳砸在河岸上。  
“我真他妈是个蠢货！我给了他一个指南针，我觉得这就够了，我为什么没想过有一天我也会需要一个同样的？”  
Tommy站在一旁。他突然觉得思维里有一根细细的丝线，将整件事中所有的元素连接起来，他沿着那条线反推：被复制的世界，隔开两地的在地图上没有标注的河流，dream和唯一能渡过河的船，George遗失的指南针，George，George...  
他以为dream是这个世界里的游魂，但现在他意识到其实有一支锚将他牢牢固定在地面。他有住处，有自己的朋友，这个被复制的L’Manberg看起来很完整了，但的确还为这支锚留下了一个空位。  
“...那个王座。你等待的‘新的国王’是George，对不对？”  
Dream倒吸一口凉气，他转过脸，绿色的双眼死死盯着tommy，Tommy毫不胆怯地看回去。许久，dream终于移开了视线。  
“是的。”dream说。  
“更准确地说，这个世界是为他而建的。”

？  
George身着红色披风跪在dream面前，高个子男人将皇冠戴在他的头顶。那本该是这座城堡里发生的最神圣的一幕，然而George只觉得眼前发黑，身上冷汗涟涟，他想逃跑，然而皇冠的重量将他牢牢压在原地。他几乎要昏厥过去。当dream念完誓词，正式宣誓将他加冕为国王时，George不得不扶着dream的双手才能勉强站起来。  
“George，”dream温柔地笑着，满眼都只有他一个人，“恭喜你，我的国王陛下。”  
说完，dream率先跪下，向他行了一个骑士礼，接着从他的身后传来一大片盔甲着地的声音。George愣在原地，过了好久才想起要将自己的手递给dream，dream托起他的手，俯下身去吻了他的手背。  
“从此这里的所有人都是你的臣民，地图上的每一片土地都是你的领土。”dream说完转过身，对大厅里的所有人一挥手，“享受新时代的第一场宴会吧！”

大厅里灯火通明，觥筹交错，George坐在宴会桌的主座上，银杯里盛着红酒，每一口都像受难者的血液一样难以下咽。他还是觉得头晕，恐惧像荆棘一样摄住他的心脏，他疲惫不堪地靠在身旁人的肩膀上。  
“怎么了？”dream放下叉子，伸出手臂揽住他。  
“我好累，”George闭着眼睛，“让他们继续在这里宴会好吗？我想回去休息了。”  
“当然。”dream站起身，对一侧的侍卫交代了几句，就扶着他离开了宴会厅。穿过长廊，欢宴的声音他们越来越远，最终来到属于国王生活起居的房间。  
“抱歉，今晚一直都是你在主持。”  
“也许只是新身份让你有些不适应了，别担心，每个人都会这样的。”dream体贴地帮他脱下长袍，解下一堆加冕时用的繁复装饰，“我是你的骑士，George，我永远愿意为你做任何事。”  
“谢谢你。”  
可我看过你是怎么把Eret从王座上扔到尘土里，那甚至就发生在一天以前。你曾经也是他的骑士，可你把他逐出了城堡，说他不过是你的一颗棋子。Dream，我太害怕了...我憎恨国王的身份，我只是个普通人，而你是这个世界的主宰。你怎样对Eret，总有一天你就会用同样的方式将我从王座上拉下——你不是我的骑士。神不会是任何人的骑士。  
George紧紧闭着眼睛，不愿对上dream滚烫的视线。他感到dream的嘴唇压在自己的唇上，他绝望地回应。

3.锚  
“George是个体贴的朋友，却不适合当国王。国王的身份给他带来的困扰多于它本身象征的荣誉，他太善良了，甚至不愿意去回击...为了保护他，我解除了他国王的身份。他当时有些低落，也许？我没注意。我以为过一天就好了，毕竟他从未对王位表现出任何形式的热情...然而在我宣布解除他国王身份的那个晚上他就离开了我，离开了城堡，我直到第二天早上才发现，但他已经不见了。我找过他很久——你知道的tommy，我搜索的方式比你们...更加高效，我能更清楚地看到每一个地方，可我找不到George。”  
“我花了很久找他...但没有结果。我太想他了，我甚至因为这件事有了睡眠障碍——ok tommy我知道这很蠢，但是我创造了这座城市，以为这样我就能在他身边好好睡上一觉，哪怕那并不是原本的他。然而没有。他甚至不存在于这个虚假的世界里！我创造了所有人，唯独复制不出George。——不过我给他留下了一个位置，我想有一天我会找到他的。”  
“...这太蠢了。”tommy消化了一下突如其来的信息量。  
“我知道，但是你能理解我不是吗？否则你不会选择留在这里。”  
“也许...不，这不重要。你真的是那个‘神’？”  
Dream点点头。  
“可是我为什么要相信你啊？你看，这听起来一点都不合理，最大的问题就是你看起来完全不像个纯爱战士。”  
“...听着tommy，我并没有说服你去相信我。这是你自己的事。不过现在你和wilbur住在一起，对吧。”  
“...是的？”  
“我可以移除他，——或者说，你相信我能把他从这个世界移除吗？”  
“...”tommy咽了口唾沫，“我相信。但是请不要这么做。”  
“不错，”dream很满意，“人与人之间需要一点基本的信任。现在我要往下游走，看看能不能找到George的去向，你就在这里等我。”  
“等等，”tommy一把抓住dream的袖子，“你说你是两个世界的神，那你...你可以让死人复活吗？”  
“不能。”  
“可你是神啊——！”  
“我能让病重者不死，但不能让死人复活。一旦跨过了冥河，他们就是死神的人了，我无能为力。”  
“哦。”tommy失落地点点头，“可我该怎么找到死神呢？”  
Dream对他投去一个关怀智障的眼神，但还是回答了：“死了就行。”  
“哦，好吧，...这很合理。”  
Dream看着欲言又止的tommy：“一次说完。”  
“ok听着，我不是要拦着你，可是有句话我必须和你说：照你的说法，除了死神的业务之外世界上没有你搞不定的业务，可这样你还找不到George，这难道不是说明他已经——”  
“闭嘴！！”dream一拳打过来，但那拳出得准头很糟糕，tommy往后连跳几步躲开了。  
“你为什么老是这么生气啊？？我只是在客观分析。”  
“GEORGE，没有，死。”dream盯着tommy，一字一句地说。Tommy被这个男人带来的压迫感震得后退了两步。  
他本该狠狠嘲笑dream，再不济，向他把George不可能在一条深不见底的河里活蹦乱跳地待上三十天的现实狠狠甩在他脸上，可他没有。他太知道思念一个离去的人是怎样的感受了，遗憾和愧疚能在每一个夜晚将你逼疯。  
“你还找么？没别的事我就回去了，Wilbur还在等我。”  
“找。”dream浮在空中向下游飘去，“在这等我。”  
妈的，真好啊。Tommy向那个背影投去羡慕的眼神。

“我不认为他真的在这里。”在最后一次尝试仍旧无功而返后，两人撑船前往河的另一边，dream对tommy说。  
Tommy想说“我也认为不在”，但他忍住了。在用尽全部力量把所有想嘲讽面前这个男人的话都吃回去以后，他实在一句安慰都挤不出来了。  
场面非常安静，dream沉默地撑着船。  
“他真的非常小孩子脾气。”路程过半时dream终于说，“他老是这么幼稚，是我一直在容忍他，他说他在乎国王这个位置，可是你猜怎么着——我派人把他的王冠藏起来，整整三周他都没发现！他从来不是个好国王，他...我不知道。为什么拿走他的王位能让他这么生气？他根本不在乎谁是国王！他只是任性，他觉得离开我能让我更注意他...但这次他真的走得太远了。”  
“瞧瞧，多么宽容的朋友！”  
“你在批判我吗？”dream眯起眼睛。  
“是的，我他妈的在批判你。你以为你很体贴，对不对？你猜怎么着，让我来告诉你：you are the fucking worst friend in this world. 你是神，你能凭自己的心情操控他的一切，你掌握着绝对的力量，所以你游刃有余。你怎么敢揣度普通人的感受？你以为你知道他是怎么想的，你以为你理解他，可是看看面前这条河啊，你甚至连溺水的感觉都理解不了！你凭什么去理解普通人的感受？”  
Tommy急促地呼吸着，委屈和羡慕被怒火扭成一团，纠缠不清。我也好想成为神啊，他想，我何尝不想——我何尝不想哪怕是和你提起wilbur过去的故事，可是那些背叛痛苦悔不当初对一位神而言又算得了什么，你故事里的George对你来说又算得了什么呢？凡人的挣扎在神眼里一定像个笑话吧？  
Dream呆呆地看着他，连反驳都忘记了。  
船靠岸了。在那之前，他们没有再说过一句话。  
“你是个神，so act like a god.”tommy跳下船，头也不回地走了。

Dream坐在船上，星辰低垂，漆黑的河水在他身旁流淌。指南针安静地躺在他心口的位置，当初他因为自己常在大陆上四处游荡，为了不让George担心才做了这个指南针送给他，却从未考虑过给自己也做一个同样的。现在，是他找不到George了。  
Dream看着河水，突然一拳砸在船沿上，手背被木板裂开的边缘划得鲜血直流。  
我知道你在生我的气，但连道别都不说就离开实在是太卑鄙了。至少告诉我你是怎么想的，给我一个...或许像tommy说的，给我一个理解你感受的机会。  
他跳下了河。  
水很凉。那是不常体验到的感受，因为通常水温会根据需求调节到最适合他的温度，就像他也不常被水下的鱼群撞得东倒西歪一样。Dream在水下睁开眼睛，他不知道自己该做什么，只是放任自己向下沉，tommy那句“你连溺水的感觉都理解不了，凭什么去理解普通人的感受”在他脑海里反复回响。  
快喘不上气了，dream呼吸了一下，一大口水呛进他的肺里，他条件反射地动用神的权限，然而突然停下了。他自虐一样拒绝使用神的身份带来的任何便利，遵从求生的本能拼命向岸边游，呛了好几口水，累得半死时，他伸出的手终于碰到了河岸。  
Dream一只手扒着河岸，用尽全力把半个身子挪到草地上。他疯狂咳嗽把肺里的水吐出去，然后花了好久才喘过气来。肺里针扎一样疼，双腿还浸泡在河水里，好冷，他想把整个身子都拉上河岸，可是手臂怎么都抬不起来。好疼。他想，怎么会这么疼，还是说，本来就应该这么疼？对于普通人而言一次小小的失足就能带来这么大的痛苦？  
George。他想。这个想法如此清晰以至于他占据了dream大脑所有能思考的部分。George的指南针，George来过这里，他会不会真的溺死在这里了，他会不会疼，他...dream不敢再想下去，他觉得自己会被这种陌生的情绪逼疯，然后，就像是为了逃避，他再一次潜下了漆黑的河水。  
手臂和肺第一个发出了抗议。他的身体在拒绝，可心告诉他他必须去，必须潜入那片无边无际的黑暗。他会在那里抓住些什么，他想去爱，可爱是凡人才有权享受的东西，那就让他像普通人一样去爱，然后像普通人一样受到伤害。  
他想George也一样。  
在下游的不远处，一个小小的蓝色身影正安静地悬浮在水中。眼睛紧紧闭着，但脸上还有些血色，在dream看到他的那一刻似乎是为了回应他，他从嘴里吐出了一小串泡泡。  
疲惫和窒息感突然都消失了。Dream向他的方向游去，紧紧抓住了那只手。  
我找到你了。

Dream终于把George拖到了河岸的草地上，大量运动和失血给他的身体带来了不可避免的低温，他把湿衣服脱下来，背包里还有件斗篷勉强能穿，他抖抖索索捡了点木棍，然后找打火石生火。没打着。他又试了一次，手抖得厉害，还是打不着，他焦躁地把石头远远扔进河里，噗通一声。  
“Dream？”  
Dream愣了一下，收回视线，George从草坪上坐了起来，顶着湿漉漉的头发呆呆看着他。  
“dream，”看他没反应，George挪了两步，挤到他身边，“这是哪儿？”  
他从未见过dream崩溃的样子——在此之前。dream跪在George面前，抱着他哭到喘不过气。他觉得之前被神的身份所阻隔而无法体会到的痛苦一下子全部砸到自己身上，George一只手拍着他的背，一只手试着拉开他帮他抹掉眼泪，可dream说什么也不松手，只是埋在George肩膀上一边流泪一边问：George, why this hurt so much?  
“你受伤了吗？”George更紧张了，环住他肩膀的手用了点力，想把dream拉开。  
Dream终于勉为其难松开了一条小缝，但还是低着头，不让George看自己的脸。  
“我没受伤，”他吸着鼻子，抹了一把脸，说完又飞快把脸埋进了George的颈窝，“我很好，George，我只是...好冷。”  
George笑了，dream能从贴在一起的身体感受到他胸腔的震动，“我也好冷，”他说，开玩笑地推了推dream，“我全身都湿透了，所以快点放开我，这样我就能生火让这里暖和点了。”  
Dream不情愿地离开他的怀抱，指着旁边那堆木柴哀怨地看了George一眼：“我没带打火石。”  
“那是因为你从来都不用！”George笑得更开心了，“你不是从来都徒手搓火球吗？”  
“George，”dream从George的背包里拿出两块湿漉漉的打火石，在地上蹭了半天，弄干，握在自己手里，然后让George抓着他的手，“快点教我打火，我突然想学。”  
“为什么！”George似乎觉得很不可理喻，但还是手把手教他搓了个火星引燃干草扔进柴堆，很快那里就燃起了一堆温暖的火焰，“这方法很蠢，你为什么非要这么做。”  
“因为我想。”Dream裹着斗篷，翻了个白眼示意他不许再问了。

4.圣诞节  
Tommy垂头丧气地回到家，wilbur正坐在桌前兴致勃勃做折纸小手工。  
“我写完了！”wilbur折好纸板的最后一个角，发出一声轻快的欢呼，“明天我就要去议会展示新的提案，然后我们现场投票决定是否通过。我为这件事准备了好久，tommy！我真的，真的很想在这个月过圣诞节，我想大家都会喜欢这个主意的。你想看看我的日历吗，tommy？”他拉着tommy的手来到书房里的一面墙前，上面整整齐齐挂着一整年的日历，只不过是从十二月开始的，“这里是明天的日期，十二月一号。我们还有差不多一个月的时间来准备礼物，如果你想的话还可以为平安夜准备一支曲子，我这里有钢琴！我也会给你伴奏的。城墙东面有一片很大的云杉林，我们可以去那里砍些圣诞树。——在那之前，嗯，对了！我就是想来问问你，tommy，你同意明天是十二月一日吗？这样我们就有两票了。或者，也许你还想顺便过个万圣节？”  
“不用了，”tommy注视着桌上那个刚折好的小圣诞树，“我同意今天是十一月三十号。”  
他屁股还没坐热，外面就有人敲门。Wilbur立刻跑过去开门。  
“嗨，”dream拉着George的手站在门外，“我们来找tommy。我能和他单独谈谈吗？”  
“哦，当然可以，”wilbur刚准备叫弟弟出来，tommy已经从他身旁钻出了门外。  
“嘿，dream——”在三个人打算关上门聊天时，wilbur叫住了他。  
“怎么？”  
“你能...嗯，我明天会上交一个提案，建立L’Manberg自己的年表。到时候你能投我一票吗？”  
“太遗憾了，不能。”dream笑了笑，关上了门。

“dream！这是，”tommy惊讶得要蹦起来了，“你不会真的——”  
“介绍一下，这是George，我的国王。”dream笑着揽住George的肩膀，没有任何不自然的样子，倒是George有些脸红。  
“这真是太特么酷了。那个位置终于不用空着了，我猜？”  
“哦，这个要看George自己的意愿。言归正传Tommy，我来这里是要告诉你我和George打算明天离开城市，因为这里是由我的力量维持而存在的世界，所以在我走之后，这个被复制的L’Manberg也会随之消失。嗯...现实世界不会发生任何改变！我只是来通知你一声。你还有什么想问的吗？”  
“有”  
“你说。”  
“说是个问题好像不太合适——dream，你能在这里多待25天吗？”  
“什么——不要，维持一个世界很累的！”dream以为他在开玩笑。  
“我是认真的，这样我们就可以在这里过圣诞节了不是吗”  
“拜托，这里没有，也永远不会有圣诞节！我告诉过你这里只是在不断地重复同一天的景物，因为我没给它设置时间轴。”  
“你为什么这么自私！Dream，你看，我是一个被放逐的人，我没有家人，我也不可能在真实的L’Manberg里度过接下来的任何节日，我”  
“我才不管，我没义务为一个被放逐的人打25天工！”  
“you are such a simp! 你为George维持了这个世界两个月，而他甚至都不在这里！而我只是想——”  
“dream，”george打断了tommy的话，“我觉得在这里过圣诞会很有意思的，我还从来没体验过呢？”  
“嗯...你真的这么想？”  
“是的。”George冲他微笑了一下。  
“这也有道理，毕竟节日时我们总是待在主城。”dream挠挠头，“我会考虑的，wilbur刚才是不是说明天是十二月一号？我想可以就按他说的来。还有George——你想以国王的身份体验圣诞节吗？我在城堡里给你留了一个位置，它空了很久了。”  
George笑着打了他一拳让他滚。

两人躺在沙发上，dream花了五分钟解释了一下自己的想法。  
“你说你不会再用神的力量，然后，”听完，George笑着把一个枕头砸到dream脸上，“然后，就在你说完这句话五分钟之后！你就计划着大规模改造城市地貌了。你这个骗子！”  
“那是因为时间还没到！在我们回到原本的世界以后我会遵守我的诺言的，”dream拿下枕头，靠在George身上，“事实上，我对我的所作所为感觉好极了。”  
“算了随便你吧。”  
两个人非常腻歪地打情骂俏了一会儿。  
“好了停，停，停dream哈哈哈哈哈哈，求你了别挠了，我认输哈哈哈哈...dream，dream！真的，我有话要问你。”  
被点名的人终于消停了一秒，等待George的下文。  
“从我不小心掉进河里到你找到我，之间少说也过了一个月吧？我就一直在那条河里泡着，按理说早该泡烂了才对...”  
“因为我不想你死。”  
“我知道，但是...”  
“我猜是因为我实在太不想让你死了，所以潜意识里影响了一些这个世界的运转方式。但因为这不是我作为神发出的明确指令，所以它最终只影响了一部分现实，导致你留在了当时那个生与死之间的叠加状态。”  
“换言之，卡bug了。”他补充了一句。  
George觉得自己下一秒就要被笑死了。  
“所以，哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，你的意思是，我现在还活着——是你的愿望？”  
“有那么好笑吗？”dream抗议。  
“有。但是，谢谢你。”george认真地说，“我真的很高兴能再次见到你。”  
Dream肉眼可见地脸红了，为了掩饰，他开始搜肠刮肚寻找一个让他不那么不自在的话题，然后有了个绝妙的点子。  
“George。”他一本正经地说。  
“嗯？”  
“我突然想到一个超级好笑的笑话。”  
“什么”  
“George...”dream一开口就狂笑起来，直到笑得喘不过气，干脆直接趴在George怀里。  
“怎么了，”George不明所以但还是把他接住了，“...怎么了！”  
“GeorgeNOTFOUND哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈”dream挣扎着说完了，腾出手去抹了一把笑出来的眼泪。  
“......”George像看三岁小孩那样看着dream眨了眨眼，“认真的？你真的冷死了，dream。”  
过了好久，dream终于笑够了，他掰着george的肩膀把他转过来，认真地看着他的眼睛：“不过现在应该叫GeorgeWASfound了。”  
“你想让我改名字吗？”  
“不，我只是觉得我做了一件特别厉害的事。”  
“的确，你总是...你总是知道我在哪。我应该给你个奖励什么的。”  
话音刚落dream就闭上眼睛凑到他的面前，指着自己的嘴，“这个”  
“dream——”  
“我想要我的奖励！！”  
好吧。George想，他值得的。

法令通过之后的第24天，tommy和wilbur走在回家路上，wilbur抱着一堆礼物卡纸和小彩灯，他们刚刚一起买的，“这里真的会变得更好吗？如果能下雪就更有圣诞节的氛围了。”  
“这里不会下雪的。”  
“我知道，这只是...这只是一个理想，tommy！人总要有点理想的。哦，dream，George，你们好。还是找tommy？”  
Dream点点头，他显然已经在wilbur的房子边等了有一会儿了。房屋的主人自觉进屋关上门，把空间留给dream和他的小男孩。  
“我们打算明天离开这个世界，”dream开门见山，“明天早上。我们在河边等你。”  
Tommy点点头。他咽了一口唾沫，小声问：“那这里的wilbur也会和你们一起回去吗？”  
“我不能让死人复活。”  
Tommy感到喉咙口好像有什么东西哽住了。他张了张嘴，可是一个字也说不出来。  
“但我给你留了一件礼物。”  
“什么？”  
Dream笑了笑，“一会儿你就知道了。”

L’Manberg历法12月24号，城里飘起了雪。市中心出现了一大堆圣诞集市，围着圣诞树绕成一个圈。Tommy在客厅里折那堆似乎永远也折不完的彩纸，突然看到wilbur像个只有五岁的小孩一样大叫着跑了出去。  
“Tommy！”他只穿着一件t恤冲屋里大喊，“tommy，别管那些彩纸了，快出来看啊——下雪了，我说过圣诞节一定会下雪的！”他从地上捡起一团雪搓圆了朝窗子扔去，啪叽一声在玻璃上留下一朵形状不规则的冰花，“我说过的！！”  
他们在门口的小花园里打雪仗，打到浑身上下湿漉漉的，wilbur躺在雪地上挥动手臂，在那里留下一个天使的形状。回家洗澡换了干净衣服以后他又拉着tommy一起去圣诞集市，就着热腾腾的蜂蜜酒吃甜得发腻的蛋糕，打赌谁第一个从里面吃出象征一整年幸运的硬币。  
“我想这意味着一切都在向好的方向发展，毕竟这里以前从来没有时间的概念，不是吗？”wilbur抬起头，看着漫天飘舞的雪花。  
Tommy还从wilbur那里收到了一个红色的小盒子，说是圣诞礼物，明天才能拆开。他知道这个世界已经没有明天了，于是想趁wilbur给圣诞树挂彩灯时偷偷拆掉，可是怎么也打不开。  
那天晚上他们的小屋是整座城里最有节日氛围的地方，红和绿色的彩灯在栅栏上绕了好几圈，屋檐上挂着灯笼，房间里放满了用彩纸叠成的各种小玩意。wilbur弹着吉他唱圣诞歌时tommy哭了，他扑进哥哥怀里哭着说我好孤独，我不想一个人。去他的保守秘密吧，我是被放逐到这个世界来的，我以后也想和你一起过圣诞节...求求你了wilbur，过来陪我，我可以拿我的光盘和你换...  
Wilbur没说话。他弹完了圣诞歌，在tommy额头上亲了一下，又帮他擦干了眼泪。

第二天早上tommy醒得很早，wilbur就躺在他身边，他枕边的床头上还挂了一只圣诞袜子，里面什么也没有。Tommy从七岁起就知道这个世界上没有圣诞老人了，但他还是想留点什么给他，可是能留什么呢？这里的一切，包括现在还躺在这里的wilbur，都会随着dream的离去而烟消云散。  
他看着wilbur，突然意识到那是现在他唯一拥有的财富，他的珍宝，只有他愿意陪伴他，哪怕今天就是世界的最后一天。  
Tommy俯下身，用力给了哥哥一个拥抱。他又哭了，外面好冷，而他知道wilbur的小屋是整个世界上最温暖的地方。  
晨雾弥漫，dream和George在码头边等他。Tommy上了船，潺潺的河水将他们带往河的另一端。  
“操，完蛋，我有东西忘在城里了！”行到半途，tommy突然一拍脑袋。  
“是什么？”  
“wilbur给我留了个圣诞礼物，说一定要今天打开，我忘记带了！Dream，我能回去拿一趟吗？”  
“你不早说，现在那座城市已经消失了。”dream漫不经心地撑着船。  
Tommy突然觉得喘不上气来。他回头注视L’Manberg的方向，却只看到了白茫茫的雾气。

5.  
森林的边缘有一座孤零零的墓碑，每过一阵子就能看到有个小男孩带着点心和吉他过来对着墓碑说话，大家都以为他是个吟游诗人。  
“...但有些错误永远不能被弥补。Wilbur，wilbur我真的很抱歉...我从来都不是一个好弟弟。”tommy把带来的点心一件件摆在地上，自己挑了一个蛋糕边吃边说，然后拿起吉他，实在不会弹，又放下了，“我讨厌我自己，我对你做了不可原谅的事，然后我想参与竞选，弥补你的死对L’Manberg带来的伤害。可我也失败了。现在我什么都不是，我被放逐了，孤身一人待在这片荒无人烟的森林里。我的生活看起来像一个天大的黑色笑话，我知道这完全是我自作自受，但是哥哥，我好想回家...”  
他靠着冰冷的墓碑深呼吸了一会儿，然后吸吸鼻子，站了起来。  
“我下次再来找你，希望那个时候我能给你讲讲我是怎么解决一切问题的。再见，wilbur。”  
男孩正准备转身离开，一个红色的小盒子突然从草丛里滚出来，停在他的脚边。  
Tommy捡起盒子，拆开，里面是一颗挂在圣诞树上的小星星，还有一张纸条。

“我不生你的气了。  
你是我见过最勇敢，善良，正义的孩子，所以继续走下去，不要理会其他人怎么评判你。我永远为你自豪，我的小英雄。”

完


End file.
